Pokemon Alfred vs Ivan
by CounterHegemonic
Summary: Alfred goes up against Ivan for the next badge in his quest to become the Pokemon Champion.  But with Ivan's impressive line-up of a Comrade Mime ? , Absol, and a ?, it will be his toughest challenge yet.  CRACK. For school so not the best written.


Alfred looked around at the millennial aestival festival. He had heard about the Pokemon gym here and if his visit just happened to coincide with a festival then all the better. After Alfred got some of the free food from one of the stands, always the first priority, he checked the map for the location of the Pokemon Center. There he gave the receptionist his Pokemon to heal and heard the familiar jingle as his Pokemon were reenergized. Alfred checked his bag for items and headed to the PokeMart to replenish his supplies. The overworked PokeMart employee told him that the gym leader was very scary with powerful Pokemon. Alfred repressed the feeling of anxiety and told himself,

"Don't worry! I'm better than him. Because I'm going to become the best Pokemon trainer ever!" He struck a heroic, dramatic pose and didn't notice the other peoples stares. Alfred aspired to beat the Elite Four and become the Champion. Alfred found the gym eventually, he was terrible at reading maps, and stood outside apprehensively. The sign out front read in legible handwriting, "All Pokemon are equal but some are more equal than others." Alfred suppressed a shudder, that sounded like the most evil thing ever, communism. He headed through the gym and finally found himself face to face with the gym leader, Ivan Braginski.

"I, Alfred F. Jones, The F stands for Freedom, challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

"I accept," the gym leader said, smiling creepily with faked cordiality. Alfred shook of the fleeting feeling of doubt and threw out his trusted Flareon, his first Pokemon. His normal strategy was to send Flareon in and burn everything to ashes but with communists, you have to be tricky. Ivan threw out a Pokeball and a Mister Mime emerged. "Do you see my Comrade Mime? He is the road to your destruction."

"Yeah well, in America, we don't have roads, we have interstates and highways."

"Same thing, da?"

"Let's cut the chitchat and get to the part where I kick your butt. Flareon, use Flamethrower!" The Pokemon leapt forward and blasted Mr. Mime with a fire blast. The Pokemon fell down but got back up with its trademark cry of "Mime, Mime."

"Now, Comrade Mime, use Steel Amour." The Pokemon's skin turned into steel. "What are you going to do now? The defense of Comrade Mime has severely increased."

"Yes, but what you failed to mention is that Steel Armor only lasts for three turns. Flareon, Fire Spin!" Ivan watched as a stream of fire came out of Flareon's mouth and engulfed Mr. Mime, creating a tornado of fire. "And your Mr. Mime got burned adding to the damage caused each turn." Flareon easily dodged a stray Confusion attack coming from Mr. Mime because his accuracy decreased while in the tornado. "Now, Flareon, use Bite. It's super effective!" Flareon bit the enemy, the flames not harming her in the least. After a few more turns, Ivan recalled his fainted Mr. Mime inside the Pokeball. To counter the Absol sent, Alfred threw out a Pikachu with the timid nature. After Ivan darkened the room using Absol's move, Dark Pulse, which made the entire cavern go dark, Alfred ordered,

"Pikachu, use Flash to illuminate the room and then take him out with Thunder." Soon, Absol had fainted and Alfred stood cockily. Ivan laughed disturbingly,

"Do you really think its over yet? I have a trick up my sleeve, as they say." He smiled and pulled another PokeBall from his sleeve. "Now, prepare to be annihilated."

TO BE CONTINUED

~~~o00o~~~

This was originally written for a Latin assignment where I had to use ten words and and write it like a tv show ending in to be continued. I immediately came up with Pokemon and after seeing the word communism, this was born. There will be other one shots of this universe and also a comprehensive story maybe(Staring Alfred and Matthew.)

Also, huge milestone, this is my first fanfic that does not contain and/or star Matthew in any aspect. I think it may be the apocalypse. Also all my Latin teacher said to this was that I had a awesome control over the English language. I think he may be worried about my mental heath.

millennial

aestival

receptionist

aspired

legible

communism

armor

effective

timid

illuminate

record


End file.
